Cynia
General Cynia Cynia is an ice wraith that floats through the ice plains, attempting to still the world to ensure that she will live forever. Her nemesis is Cryosa, who brings 'natural' life into the frozen plains. Lore In the early days of the world, after Cryosa took some of Poise's water and chilled it to punish us for our sins... Cynia was there. She saw the potential in this cold: things touched by it enough never rotted. She began work upon her crystal tower where she attempted to stop aging and death, but the gods attempted to stop her. Undissuaded, she slowly became reclusive, attempting to accomplish her goal. She began dissecting the undead created by Net and discovered a way to elevate herself to godhood: trapping their souls away and using them to convert her own into that of a God. Shedding her mortal coil, Cynia became a ghostly wraith stalking the wide expanses of ice teaching her secrets to all who help further her attempt at stilling the world, providing immortality for all... in exchange for entropy. We who walk this path fear not the silence of the world, but death: while all things eventually stop, we wish to be prepared for another world after this one, not rotting away. We wish to be immortalized in the frost of the world, and resurrected in the next. The Icy Faith Level 1 - Ice Hermit * Winter is Coming: Find the largest snow-covered biome you can and center yourself in the middle of it. Begin production on a Crystal Tower to live in built from Snow Blocks, Glass and Ice (Stained Glass in the appropriate colours is of course acceptable). Diamond Blocks can be added for an extra special touch. * Ice of the Earth: Dig for diamonds and only use them for tools from this point onwards. An iron pick may be used in emergencies but only to find more diamonds. Extensive branch mining may be required. * Silk's Touch: Build an enchanting table and gain access to a pick with Silk Touch as soon as possible. Silk Touch will be very necessary to work with Ice, which is used extensively as a priest of Cynia. Level 2 - Ice Nomad * Secretkeepers: Capture polar bears and shackle them around your tower to protect what goes on inside. Also find and tame a large contingent of wolves to use as personal bodyguards and shock troops. Build snow huts for them to live in and name them. * Spell Caster: You may only use magic to fight your enemies from this point forward. The only magical weapon available in vanilla is splash potions. Begin creation of potions with which to fend off enemies. For single foes, punching to signal the wolf army to attack is acceptable. * Sacrifices: Capture some villagers and imprison them in your tower. Cynia will begin to whisper secrets to you of the secrets of immortality... * Frozen Fish: You may only eat uncooked fish for sustenance beyond this point. * Pride: The priests of Cynia are extremely proud and soon come to believe they cannot be damaged in combat. If you are hit by an enemy in combat for any hearts allow your wolves to kill them. The wolf that lands the finishing blow must be beaten to death in ritualistic fashion as a reminder that life is fragile and all things can die... until they finish becoming an ice wraith. Level 3 - Snow Shepherd * Cycle Rejection: When the Eye of Roki is full upon the world (full moon), you must make your presence known to the gods. Travel to your shrine with two wolves. Beat one to death at midnight with your hands, the other at day, then pass through the shrine. * Snow Guardians: Protect your fortress with Snow Golems. Trap them in small cages to act as turrets around the main entrance and construct many others outside to stalk the biome and eventually become caretakers of your Ice Graveyard. * Soul Taint: Infect the imprisoned villagers into zombies, and then cure them. Level 4 - Ice Wraith * Ice Graveyard: Travel out and find villages and murder the inhabitants. Keep count of the number of villagers killed and upon returning to your ice biome, build a small 2 high ice pillar for each villager killed to contain the soul ripped from his body. Capture 40 souls in this manner. * '''Souls for Cynia: '''Pass through the shrine like it was a gate, giving your soul to Cynia for the transformation. Category:Biome Deities Category:Spirit